These Beautiful Memories
by mischeif managed
Summary: The story behind the Marauders, with a few twists along the way. Includes 4 OCs. Starts preOoTP and flashes back to Marauders era, following the characters until current time.
1. Chapter 1

Two men sat on a couch, leafing through rolls of parchment and old photos. Every now and then, one would smile or laugh, and comment to the other. A fire crackled merrily on the hearth, lighting the room. A plethora of odd artifacts and ancient heirlooms littered the shelves, coated in dust and shunned by the room's current inhabitants.

"Hey, Moony!" Sirius Black held a yellowing picture in his pale hands, his eyes shining boyishly, and his lips curling into a canine smile. His companion took the picture from his hands, brushing dust-brown hair from his eyes.

Remus Lupin's face slowly split into a grin. His worn and tired face was alight with the memory of happier times. The picture seemed to bring him back, and for a moment, the two men sat, gazing longingly at the picture, each left to his own thoughts, captivated by the four boys in the picture.

"We all look so young," Remus commented. In the picture, his child counterpart waved excitedly at him. A boy with unruly hair and glasses stood next to him, arm draped over his friend's shoulder, and his other hand messing up the long, perfect hair of child-Sirius. Shorter than the others, a small rat-like boy stood in the front, flashing an unsure smile at the camera. The castle towered behind them, and in the picture, the sun shone brightly, and the two men could practically hear the chirping of birds.

Sirius tore his eyes away to pick up another photo. This time there were more children, all about two years older. "The Gryffindor Ten," Sirius said, sighing reminiscently.

Remus picked up a newspaper clipping, and the smile fled from his face. Sirius glanced at him, then to the article.

The Daily Prophet

Hogwarts Professor Athena Madder arrested this Thursday for bearing the Dark Mark. Madder was once thought to have been a member of the underground Order of the Phoenix, but is now known to be one of the Dark Lord's trusted underlings. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore attested to her innocence, but several convicted Death Eaters, whose names will not be disclosed, confirmed her alliance with You-Know-Who. Madder has been sentenced to life in Azkaban.

"The good times didn't last long, did they." It wasn't a question. Remus's voice was tight and pained, although he tried to hide it.

Sirius sighed. "No, mate. They didn't."

Silence filled the room, dense and suffocating as each brooded in their own thoughts and memories. Once…once they had been children. They had been happy. They had had their entire lives ahead of them. Once, life had been perfect. They had had friends. Good, loyal friends, who would die for them. And then there had been the lies and the secrets and the betrayals. There had been the deaths and the tears, and the nightmares. They had been happy, but their innocence could not last, not in a world on the brink of war, a world filled with violence and destruction. They all had to choose sides. And not all of them chose the same.

Once upon a time, there were ten children. They were heroes, and they were villains. They were lovers and dreamers, and they were soldiers and cowards. Once upon a time, there had been justice, but the wrong people were convicted, the good had been killed, and the bad had gone free. Once upon a time, there was life. There was happiness. Now…there are just memories. These beautiful memories, all kept in a box, in a mind, and in a heart.


	2. Sep 1, 1972: Ten different lives

**Disclaimer:**

**sigh Okay. I'm 16. I live in America. Hence, I am NOT JK Rowling. This, of course, means I do not own these characters or settings. Except London. I do own London. Okay, not really. But I do own Jacey Chant, Aim and Jay Madder, and Dena Marshall. **

**Oh, and Remus's heart belongs to me. You can't have it. **

**Sorry, I know it's been a long time, but I was on vacation for ten days, and this chapter was a bugger to write. I'm not incredibly happy with it and it's probably riddled with errors since I didn't have a Beta reader for this because...I'm lazy and I just wanted to post the bloody thing. So...sorry. And, as for any inconsistencies with JK, I do apologize...I know the scene with Lily and Sev at the train station isn't spot on, and is intentionally vague, so...sue me. I will try really, really hard to get the next chappie up sooner.**

September first dawned cold and rainy. The sun rose sluggishly, barely visible through the slate grey clouds that enveloped London and the surrounding countryside. The world awoke to billions of lives being lived simultaneously. Ten of these lives were about to collide, and the impact would not change the world. Not directly. But it would make a damn good story. All across England, across the world, young witches and wizards got ready to embark on a journey that would change their lives. Another year at Hogwarts had begun.

"Sirius!" The boy's eyes opened at the sound of his mother's shrilly voice. "Hurry up! We're going to be _late!_" He sighed, and heaved himself off his bed, slamming the lid to the trunk that was lying on the floor. Several articles of clothing stuck out and the buckles refused to lock. He cursed and swung the lid back open, shoving the cloths in before shutting the lid once more and locking it.

The boy stood up, gripping the handle in his hand and heaving the trunk up so that he could drag in downstairs. He raised a long arm to brush away elegant black hair. The boy was tall for his age, and surprisingly handsome. His grey eyes glittered, almost dog-like in their fathomless brilliance. He kicked open the door to his room and hauled the trunk down the flight of stairs, making a loud racket, and smiling to himself as his mother shrieked at him to be quiet. Finally. He would be leaving the old hag for good. How he loathed his twisted, self-serving, pure-blood family. Cousin Andromena was right, he thought, to go off and date that muggle.

Coming downstairs, Sirius found that his house was in complete chaos as his large and intolerable family rushed to prepare themselves. "I'm ready," he announced, his comment going unheard, as usual. He sighed, and sat down on his trunk to wait. After an insufferably long time, his family had gathered everything up, and they headed out the door and to King's Cross station. Ten minutes later, he had crossed through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ and boarded the Hogwarts Express, excitement growing.

He found a compartment near the back, and sat down. So far it was unoccupied, and far away from any of his cousins. He shoved his trunk into an overhead compartment and made himself comfortable, closing his eyes. He was just drifting off when a boy with messy dark hair and glasses strolled in, hauling his trunk nosily behind him. Sirius winced and sat up. "This seat taken?" The other boy asked, grinning at him and messing up his hair.

Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaning back again. He attempted to fall back asleep, but the other boy seemed to have decided to see if he could talk Sirius to death. He introduced him self as James Potter, and Sirius grunted his own name, and the boy rambled on.

Sirius had no idea then, that day on the train, that this boy would become the best friend Sirius ever had, or that he would bear the son Sirius would give his life for.

When Lily Evans awoke, it was to the strange and exciting realization that today was September 1st, and she was about to begin her first year at the strange and wonderful school she had learned so much about. Severus had been telling her everything he knew from the day they had gotten their letters. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She rose, dressed, and went downstairs to see her sister glaring suspiciously at her and her parents fussing.

"Today's the big day!" Her mom beamed at her. "Are you packed, dearest?"

Petunia's surly look intensified. "Yes, mum," Lily answered and took her place at the breakfast table.

"Are we taking Severus to the train station?" Her father asked, peering over at his youngest daughter from his newspaper.

"No, we're meeting him there. He says he'll show me how to get into the platform, he says I'll never believe it!"

Her parents smiled fondly at her and Mrs. Evans slid an egg onto her plate. "Eat up, dear. You'll need your energy for the big day!" Lily obeyed, shoving the food down as fast as she could so she could run upstairs and drag down her heavy trunk, along with the owl her parents had gotten her. Her father helped her load it into their van, and soon, they were off. Lily squirmed in her seat, bouncing up and down eagerly like a child until her sister snapped at her to stop.

Lily quickly found Severus. The dark hair boy was hovering near a wall between platforms nine and ten, and his face lit up when he saw Lily. He waved over to her, and she ran to meet him, her parents following behind. "Hey Severus!" She smiled brightly at him, and he smiled in return.

"Watch this," he told her. He turned his cart to face the barrier, and ran. Then he disappeared. Petunia gave a small gasp, and Lily and her parents stared at the wall.

"Uh...I guess I should follow him..." Lily gripped the handles of her cart uncertainly. Her parents, still stunned, nodded slightly, and she ran, bracing herself, and opened her eyes to see the magnificent scarlet steam engine. Severus grinned at her from beside her. "Told you you'd be amazed."

A moment later, her family had followed, looking frightened and amazed at the same time. There was a tearful farewell, for which Severus looked on awkwardly,and then Petunia declared her hatred for Lily and everyone of her kind. Somehow, Severus managed to make things worse, and Lily boarded the train angrily, wiping tears from her eyes. Severus followed her to the back of the train, trying to reason with her, but she ignored him, finding a seat with two boys and sitting. Severus joined her, exasperated.

"Wake up!" A pillow soared through the air to land heavily on Jay. Her twin laughed as the girl rolled over.

"Wha?" Jay groaned and looked at the clock. "Aim, it's five o'clock in the morning!"

"It's today!" Her twin was grinning madly, already fully dressed.

"Go back to _bed_, Aim!"

"No way. I can't sleep. It's today!"

"We've already established that fact, Aim." Jay rolled back over. "I'm going back to bed."

But Aim wouldn't have it.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Aim chucked another pillow at her and continued her chant until their parents came in.

"Athena Indigo Madder, if you don't shut up right now, you're not going," her father growled from the doorway, a bathrobe pulled hastily on over his pajamas.

Aim sat down hastily on the bed. "Yessir." She sat, looking so pitiful that her father couldn't help but smile.

"Wake us up at seven. No earlier." Aim pouted, and her twin sighed in relief.

Exactly two hours later, Aim pounded downstairs, Jay trailing in her wake, now suitable rested and nearly as excited as her sister.

"When do we leave?" Jay asked her father anxiously.

"Once you've eaten." Hearing this, the twins bolted down their breakfast.

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts?" Their younger brother was complaining. "It's no fair!" They left him to complain as they ran upstairs. Their car, an old relic of their mother's, was soon packed, their cats, Ptolemy and Artemisia caged and asleep, and they arrived at King's Cross. Their parents showed them how to enter the station, and they ran through the wall without a moment of hesitation.

Not soon after boarding the train, Aim saw a boy trip. She went over to help him up, while Jay rescued his trunk. The boy looked shy and nervous, but introduced himself as Remus. The two twins quickly befriended him, and together, the three of them found a compartment that was empty.

James Potter had never been much of a morning person. He was, more or less, dead to the world until about nine o'clock, and even then, it took a good amount of nagging and threatening to wake him. But on the morning of September first, the eleven year old was out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans the moment his father shook him awake.

Harold Potter laughed aloud at his son's enthusiasm. He and his son went downstairs, James still attempting to pull on his shirt and getting stuck in his excitement. The boy's mother was standing in the kitchen over a plate of pancakes, steaming and drenched in syrup, the way James liked them. James ate the meal with relish, listening patiently to his parent's lecturing.

"Now, James," his mother began, gazing lovingly down at her eldest son. "I expect you to behave. Do what your told, pay heed to the curfews, respect your teachers, don't get into fights." James nodded, having no intention of keeping his promise. His mother continued to warn him against ill-behavior, with his father agreeing obediently. The boy was too excited even to sigh and roll his eyes. Finally, his father came over to kneel down beside his son, bringing himself to eye level. James sat, swinging his legs happily, and his father pulled something out of an inner pocket of his robe. James observed it curiously.

The thing sparkled and glittered, flowing out of his father's fingers liquidly. It was a cloak, he realized. His father handed it to him solemnly. The fabric was cool and silky, and felt almost alive in the boy's hand. His father met his eyes, a glitter of light shining in them. "James, this is an Invisibility Cloak," he began. "It was given to me by my father, and has been in the family for Merlin knows how long. My father gave it to me the day I left for Hogwarts, and now I am giving it to you. Use it well." James nodded, watching his hand and arm disappear under the folds of the clock.

Half an hour later, James joined the masses of students swarming the large platform around the Hogwarts Express, and boarded in excitement.

He made his way eagerly through the throng of students, smiling and nodding whenever he made eye contact. In his eyes, he was on the top of the world. Nothing could bring him down. He was a wizard now.

He opened the door to a compartment that was occupied by one other boy. The boy told him the seat was free, so he sat, and began to talk rapidly, not noticing the other boy's annoyance.

That, of course, was how James Potter met his best friend.

The Marshall's lived in a small home outside London. Dena's father had attended Durmstrang, and her mother had been in Slytherin house at Hogwarts. This was not something she intended to tell her new friends once school started. If she made any. Unlike most wizarding kids her age, Dena was not looking forward to September 1st. In fact, she dreaded it. It had been haunting her for the past year. She did not want to attend Hogwarts in the least. She was not a smart child, or a brave child, she was not loyal or cunning. She could not imagine what house she would be sorted into. Secretly, in the bolder part of her mind that dared to actually think, she hoped for Gryffindor, merely to spite her uncle, but she doubted such an honorable house would want her.

So, it was with much reluctance that Dena awoke and dressed on that fateful day. She looked around her room, glaring at the calender that marked today as the first of September. With a sigh, she sat down on her trunk, that had been packed with much nagging and threatening from her uncle. Presently, she heard a call from downstairs, yelling at her to come and eat so they wouldn't miss the train. She trudged downstairs obediently, her feet heavy. She poked at her food, too nauseas to eat, until her mother told her to fetch her trunk.

When they arrived, the Hogwarts station was bustling with activity and eager children. Dena felt her knees grow weak, and her breath came faster. Her mother offered a few comforting words, which Dena didn't hear, and her uncle barked at her to hurry up and board.

Five minutes later, the young girl had found a compartment and introduced herself to an equally nervous looking boy, who gave his name as P-p-peter P-petterigrew. There was no turning back.

The Chant household was alive and humming with excitement long before normal people were conscious. Aunts and uncles ran about, hurrying cousins along, brothers shoved down food with alacrity, sisters packed trunks, pets got underfoot, and in the middle of it all, Jacey contemplated her first year at the famous academy with a surprising calmness, quite unusual in a child of her age.

"Jacqueline, have you packed?" A harried looking woman, quite beautiful even in her harassed state, glanced at her youngest daughter with sharp blue eyes.

"Yes, mum. Packed last night. Jacey took a seat beside her elder cousin, Chris, who would be entering his fifth year, and was currently inhaling a plate of eggs with little concern for those around him who observed the spectacle with familiar disgust. The young girl rolled her eyes at his behavior and loaded her own plate with eggs and sausage. Knowing that the family had hours before they had to leave for the station, and she, and probably she alone, was entirely ready, the eleven year old took her time eating.

The Chants were an old, very large, and incredibly rich pureblood family. They were famed for their disdain for most purebloods, and their century-old loyalty to anyone who opposed dark wizards. Any Chant who was accepted into Slytherine house was very likely to get jumped by at least four cousins in the hallway and, on occasion, driven out of the large mansion that was House of Chant. Jacey had no doubt which house she would be accepted into. She was intelligent, but had no desire to be accepted to the ranks of the elite, and, in her mind, hopelessly boring Ravenclaws. She scorned Hufflepuff house as , viewing it as a place they sent students they didn't quite know what else to do with. And she loathed Slytherin, delighting in planning tricks to play on it's hated members once arriving at Hogwarts. She was bold, perhaps too bold, and daring, her cousins would avouch for that, knowing her affinity for breaking any rule that was set and engaging in dangerous games Quidditch and other broom sports with older, stronger, and faster kids. And, to their disgust, often winning.

Thus, it was with utter calmness that she boarded the scarlet train three hours later and found a compartment with two twins who called themselves Aim and Jay, and a polite but shy boy named Remus Lupin. The three girls immediately became inseparable friends when they discovered a common interest for pranks and trouble-making, and Jacey shared the twins' liking for the quiet boy. And more friendships were formed.

When Remus had gotten his letter of acceptance, he had been stunned. His father and mother had sorting through their mail, and his father had paused, holding a thick envelope with trembling hands. His mother had looked over, seen the seal, and gasped, covering her hands with her mouth. Barely suppressed hope shone in both their eyes. His father had handed the letter to Remus, who had taken it, not daring to believe that this envelope could hold one of those letters every eleven year old wizard hoped to receive. Shaking, he had broken the seal and took out the thick parchment, unfolding it, scanning it's message with anxious eyes, put it down. There was silence. His mother had taken the letter. She had read it aloud. There had been a pause. Then Remus had noticed another piece of paper that had fallen out of the envelope along with the letter of acceptance. He took this, too, reading with curiosity. It was from Albus Dumbledore. The greatest wizard of all times was writing _him_, little Remus Lupin, half-breed, a letter. Albus Dumbledore wanted him to come to Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore had made special arrangements. Albus Dumbledore was looking forward to his arrival, and was sure that his condition would not be of any harm. Albus Dumbledore awaited his answer with eagerness.

Albus Dumbledore was offering a werewolf a spot at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was treating Remus like any other student. It was then Remus Lupin had sworn unquestioning loylty to the great wizard, not knowing just how important this vow would become.

Remus had been looking forward to September 1st with a mixture of joy and trepidation. Remus had never had a friend before. He and his parents lived alone, secluded, in a small house in a wooded area outside London, and Remus had been bitten when he was seven years old by Fenrir Greyback, and Remus had become an outcast, even as a child. But now, he had been given a chance to start over. Dumbledore had said that he would make sure no other student found out, not if Remus didn't want them too. Remus had a chance to make friends, to learn, to become...normal.

No. Not normal. Never normal. He was a monster.

But he was a student. He was a wizard. He was a person. All because of Albus Dumbledore.

Remus arose and dressed, excitement pounding in his chest as he joined legions of other students in preparing for their trip to Hogwarts. He looked at the plate of food his mother set before him, and felt his stomach turn. Queasily, he looked away. His mother seemed to understand, and did not press him to eat. "I'll pack you something for the train, shall I, dear?" was all she said, and Remus felt tears well in his eyes as he realized he wouldn't be seeing his parents for months.

They gave him the typical talk as he prepared to board---write often, behave, do what your teachers say, and then embraced him, telling him how proud they were. Their son---the first werewolf ever to attend Hogwarts. It was a milestone in the history of werewolves, they told him, lowering their voices. Remus didn't care much for that---he knew most others of his kind to be brutish monsters, and had thought himself the same. Until, of course, receiving that fateful letter.

His heart beating a wild tattoo in his chest, he boarded the train with shaking legs. His grey eyes flicked nervously, taking in the scene, the noise and excitement, the new faces and cries of joy. Dragging his trunk behind him, he walked through the train looking for an empty compartment. He tripped, suddenly, falling flat on his face to see a group of older kids wearing green and silver laughing at him. Fear was threatening to suffocate him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and found himself staring into shocking blue eyes, which glittered kindly.

The girl helped him up, and muttered, "gits," under her breath. Remus realized three things at once. One, there was a girl identical to his savior standing behind her, dragging his trunk out of the aisle and smiling gently at him. Two, this was the first contact he had ever had with a girl his age, and he found himself blushing madly. Three, those blue eyes had startled him, sending a rushing feeling down his spine, like nothing he had ever felt before, and he felt a strange urge to say something witty or charming. He managed a weak "uh..." before hastily dropping his eyes to the floor.

And so, Remus met Aim and Jay Madder, his first friends, and his life changed.

Mr. and Mrs. Petterigrew were of pure blood. By some odd misfortune, however, both parents were Squibs, and it was assumed that their son Peter would be too. He certaintly never showed any sign of magic. So it was much to their surprise when he received a letter shortly before September 1st, after his eleventh birthday. Peter had gaped at the letter, and his parents had read it with open mouths, then hugged each other, and their son, joyfully.

"Our son!" Mr. Petterigrew beamed. "Going to be a wizard!" He tussled his son's hair and grinned broadly.  
"Oh, I'm so proud! We must go to Diagon Alley right away and get you all your supplies."

Peter felt his head spin. He was going to Hogwarts. He was going to be a student! He, Peter Petterigrew, would learn magic. The smile didn't leave his face for days.

The family spent the next month preparing. They made several trips to Diagon Alley, determined to get their son the very best they could afford. The boy was given robes, books, a wand----his very own wand! And, as a special gift, his mother took him to a store filled with cats, toads, rabbits, spiders, and all sorts of creatures and told him to pick out whatever he liked.

The young boy's eyes were immediately drawn to a small cage with a singularly unimpressive looking rat, lying in the straw and looking at Peter with beady eyes. His parents wondered at the choice, his father pointing out a handsome cat, his mother showing him a large, tawny barn owl, but the boy's heart was set. So, they payed for the rat, and left the shop.

Peter had tried several names for his rat, none of them fitting. It was still unnamed when, on September 1st, he arrived at King's Cross Station, hugged his parents goodbye, boarded the train, and found a compartment with a shy, nice girl named Dena Marshall. Peter nervously showed her the rat, to which she cooed softly, her face lighting up.

"What's it's name?" she asked him, and he reddened.

"Dunno yet..." The girl laughed, and Peter smiled hesitantly. They looked at each other, both blushing, and looked away.

The Gudgeon's were an average family. Davey was the eldest of two children, his younger sister being nine. His mother was a muggle doctor, his father, a wizard Healer. Davey was in love with Quidditch, and played a mean beater. And he was about to begin his first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He awoke after a near sleepless night, and dressed. His trunk was already packed, so he went down to the kitchen and ate a hearty meal of eggs and toast—no matter how nervous, Davey would never turn down a good meal.

His younger sister came down to see him off. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "When are we leaving for the train, Mum?" she asked.

"Soon, dear. Go get dressed." His sister ran off obediently.

"I'll get your trunk, son." Mr.Gudgeon retrieved the suitcase and brought it downstairs, loading it into the family car along with Davey's owl, Hamish, named after the Montrose Magpies Captain Hamish MacFarlen.

The family piled into the small Ford and headed to King's Cross Station. It was swarming with people, and an unusual number of owls. Davey noticed many confused looking muggles and laughed.

His parents showed him platform 9 3/4 and his father showed him how to enter, running ahead and waiting for his son and the rest of the family to follow, which they did, his mom with some reluctance.

"Wicked!" Davey beamed up at the train towering before them.

"Now, Dave. I want you to behave yourself, young man." His mother faced him sternly. "And do your homework, and send owls. Okay?"

"Yes, mum."

"Make me proud, son," his father told him, clapping him on the back. The boy embraced both his parents, then turned to his crying sister.

"I'll send you letters too, okay, Annie?" He bent to hug her and she threw herself at him. It took him a moment to untangle himself, and he messed up her hair affectionately and headed to the train, which was blowing it's horn impatiently.

The train had already started to move by the time he found a compartment. There were already four people in it, two twins and a girl and a boy.

"I'm Davey. That seat free?" He gestured to the empty seat.

One of the twins nodded. "I'm Jay. This is Aim, Remus, and Jacey."

So, one by one, the group which would soon be known as the Gryffindor Ten met. The train arrived at Hogwarts, by which time the new students were getting to be more comfortable with their compartment mates. They all boarded the boats, and when the castle came into view, there were gasps of surprise and awe. Reaching the other side, children piled out of the boats and followed the giant Hagrid to the castle. He pounded thrice on the door and it was opened by a sever looking witch.

Introducing herself as Professor McGonagall, she led them all to the a room and told them to wait. It was here where the three groups of children were united, Remus and Peter having met James and Sirius on the boats. Introductions were made all around, and the children stood around, anxiously awaiting to see what house they'd be in.

It was in a sort of dream like state they were led into the Great Hall and lined up alphabetically. One by one, all ten children were sorted into Gryffindor, James sauntering up confidently to the hat, Remus nervously jamming it on his head, Sirius smiling darkly as his fate was decided, Peter nearly wetting himself in fear, Lily feeling her heart sink as Severus was separated and placed into Slytherin.

None of the children really remembered the rest of the evening. That is, it was an evening they would never forget, but it passed quickly, and each child was too busy getting used to the new environment to really pay attention. The ten new Gryffindors sat together turning dinner, and by the end of the night, were firm friends. Well, Lily already thought James and Sirius were arrogant gits, and Dena was too shy to really open up, but none the less, the ten became a group, if for no other reason than they _were _the newest Gryffindors, and would be spending the next seven years together.

That night, the ten children went to bed not realizing just how big this day had been. On this day, the group that would soon call themselves the Gryffindor Ten had met. On this day, a bond had been created that would be tested and tried. There was no way the ten could comprehend the journey they had just begun. To the ten sleeping children, September 1st was the day they started their Hogwarts adventures. To the ten adults they would grow up to be, it was the day their lives began. It was the day they were given a reason to fight, and when they each made a choice, seven years later, this would be the day that made them chose the Order, and when they each took in their last breath, this would be the day they remembered. Every little thing has the potential to change a life. Each day is an adventure. Every person you meet could affect you. September 1st, 1972, would be emblazoned in the memories of these ten children for the rest of their lives.


End file.
